


We’re protecting each other

by PutTheKnifeDownElmo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Minji is only in it a bit sorry friends, Mostly soft! Lil bit of violence but not graphic, Not proof read whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutTheKnifeDownElmo/pseuds/PutTheKnifeDownElmo
Summary: Person A can kill you hands down (Sua), Person B wouldn’t hurt a fly (Yoohyeon), that is until A is in danger.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	We’re protecting each other

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt @trulyooh (twitter handle)! Truly inspiring I had to write this for better or for worse. I’m very dyslexic and this is quickly written, my apologies if anything’s wrong but it is what it is. Hopefully I’ve done one of the softest ships Suyoo a little justice. 
> 
> Not explicitly a relationship, but can be read as the beginning of one.
> 
> Comments always welcome! 
> 
> Ps, title is a reference to RWBY :)

Bora was a fighter, none of her friends could deny it. With her fiesty attitude and loud personality there was nothing that could hold her down. She wasn’t afraid of getting her hands dirty, especially if it meant protecting the ones she loves. 

The main person of course being Yoohyeon, sweet, kind Yoohyeon. She watched her friend day in and day out walk the school halls with the world seemingly on her shoulders. Yoohyeon wasn’t like Bora, who was constantly surrounded by her five close friends, as she found herself being more of an outcast. Perhaps it was her shy demeanor that put people off, no one could really crack the shell to see her true self. That was of course, no one but Bora.

It was a mystery to everyone but the pair as to how they became friends. Or how their friendship even worked. But to them, it was natural. It was home. To be completely honest, they had been friends for so long that their first meeting felt like a distant memory. They didn’t mind though, the two were more interested in creating new memories together rather than focusing on the past. 

They tried to ignore the collective glances and stares that the two got whenever they were spotted together. Ignore the insane rumours that always seemed to be flying around, the latest being that Yoohyeon had dirt on Bora to force her to hang out with her. It made no sense, but schools would be schools.

Besides, Yoohyeon didn’t seem to mind. It wasn’t like she had much of a reputation to lose anyway. None of that mattered to her as long as she had Bora by her side. All she needed to do was keep her head down, ignore the wannabe bullies, and get through the day. Unbeknownst to her, Bora had caught a few of the culprits and taught them a lesson only to meet Yoohyeon later with a ruffled uniform and a massive grin on her face. 

But Yoohyeon did know that Bora would go to the end of the world to protect her, even from the simplest things. She could only hope that Bora knew she would do the same. With this in mind, Yoohyeon found herself waiting outside Bora’s classroom unable to hide her grin. The echoes of her foot restlessly tapping on the floor could be heard throughout the corridor as the taller girl willed the time to pass. 

After what seemed like an age, the bell rang and students rushed out in their haste to go home. Yoohyeon waited for a few moments, but there was no sign of Bora. Her patience had officially ran out as she found herself charging into the nearly empty classroom. 

“Bora!” She called out, as she saw her friend packing up her stuff while talking to Minji. 

“Yooh? What are you doing here?” The smallers face was filled with confusion, as usually Yoohyeon was busy on a Thursday. 

“We’re going out!” She cheerfully responded, her eyes disappearing as she smiled. 

“We are…?” 

The sound of Minji chuckling reminded the two that they were not in fact alone. 

“Have fun on your date Bora” the oldest playfully winked, but as she went to move past Yoohyeon she gave the girl a meaningful look. “Sit with us tomorrow?” 

Yoohyeon wasn’t expecting that, and could barely formulate a reply before she settled on “I’ll think about it”

“That’s good enough for me” Minji said as she patted her on the shoulder and made her way out of the classroom. 

After collecting herself, Yoohyeon grabbed Bora’s wrist and dragged her out of the classroom. It was quite the sight, Bora who had decked the tallest, beefiest guys in the school get physically maneuvered by Yoohyeon who had the reputation of being human paper. 

Once they were outside the school, Bora felt the grip on her arm release and instantly she missed its presence. That was until she saw why Yoohyeon had let go. The younger had skipped over to a passerby who happened to have a cute dog. She was too far away to hear the conversation, but she still could feel the pure joy radiating off Yoohyeon as the pupper basked in the kind girl's attention. 

Once Yoohyeon was fully satisfied that she’d spread enough joy to the dog, the two were on their way to the park hand in hand. Soon they found themselves sprawled in the long grass, Yoohyeons head in Boras lap as the older occasionally fed her some of the snacks that they had picked up. It was silent apart from the occasional sigh of content, or the chirping of birds. Neither of the girls minded, the silence never felt awkward. 

Eventually, Bora decided to break it. 

“Yooh?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask a question?”

Yoohyeon giggled as she poked Bora’s cheek, “Silly, you can ask me anything”. 

“Why don’t you sit with me at lunch?” 

That did seem to throw Yoohyeon off, as she took a minute to ponder the question. Until finally she responded,

“Because it’s the time you get with your friends, I don’t want to interrupt that. Besides” Yoohyeon paused to interlace their fingers, “I get moments like this, it’s only fair”.

“Now look who’s silly, my friends are your friends. Besides, they’re always asking about you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

A look of deliberation came over Yoohyeon’s face before she decided on an answer. 

“Okay, tomorrow I’ll sit with you”

Bora’s heart soared in a way that only Yoohyeon could make it do. They went back to sitting in silence until the sun began to set around them. 

“Come on” Bora said while hoisting both of them up, “let’s get you home before it’s dark”. 

—————————————————————

Today was not Bora’s day. She began the day so excited to finally have her favourite people together, her friends and Yoohyeon. But her mood was immediately spoiled on her way to lunch as she caught the perpetrators that had been bothering Yoohyeon lately. And that’s how she found herself in an almost empty corridor that was filled with tension, and admittedly a bit over her head. 

There were only two when Bora had someone initiated the fight, but she made sure never to deal the first blow. That way, she could always claim self defence. It didn’t stay two for long tho, as more seemed to show up out of nowhere. Her head pounded and her eyes struggled to stay in focus, meaning she had to rely entirely on instinct and pure rage. 

By what seemed like a miracle, she had managed to take down another one. A satisfying thud could be heard as his body painfully hit the floor. It was the least he deserved, Bora grimly thought as she raised her hands in front of her once more, ignoring the blood that was slowly pooling in her mouth. But she knew that she wasn’t going to come out of this on top. 

What she didn’t know however, was that Yoohyeon was looking for her at that very moment. When the tall girl had arrived at the lunch table and saw a distinctive lack of Bora, she immediately knew something was wrong. Moving over to behind Minji, she quickly tapped the girl on the shoulder. 

“Have you seen Bora?” She hurriedly asked, feeling her heart rate rise with every second she didn’t know about her friends safety. 

“No, she’s supposed to be here though…” Minji trailed off as she glanced around the lunch hall. 

“Somethings wrong” Was all Yoohyeon said before she felt her feet carry her away, running in the desperate attempt to find Bora. She didn’t even register Minji calling her name. By some miracle, or perhaps that’s how deeply they were connected, Yoohyeon happened to run straight to where Bora was. 

Her eyes widened at the sight of her worst nightmare. Bora stumbling to the floor looking bruised and bloodied, looking weak. Yoohyeon had seen Bora as all sorts of things, tired, angry, desperate, but never weak. The sight woke something up inside of her as she ran towards the person standing over her best friend. 

Before she knew it, she felt her body crash into him sending them both sprawling. Yoohyeon recovered quicker than he did and sent a fist flying towards his face. As her hand connected with his nose, she heard a satisfying crack. With all the adrenaline pumping throughout her body she didn’t even register the pain shooting up her wrist. Glancing back, she saw Bora drag herself up so she was standing once more but still hunched over in pain. 

Leaving him writhing in pain, Yoohyeon moved backwards until she was stood protectively in front of Bora. Yoohyeon didn’t have the faintest idea as to what she was doing, but she knew she needed to protect Bora. Repay her for all the times that Bora had protected her. 

With a shaky breath, Yoohyeon raised her fists and gave the two guys remaining her best glare. Bora always laughed at Yoohyeon when she glared, claiming she looked like an angry puppy but in her defence the two guys looked momentarily taken aback by her unexpected last stand. 

Thankfully, there was no more fighting for Yoohyeon to do as Minji rounded the corner, her friends in a row as back up. 

“I’d leave if I was you” was all Minji said, giving them a steely look. Ah, that was a proper glare, Yoohyeon thought idly. 

“Damn Yooh I didn’t know you had it in you!” Bora cheered from behind her, despite looking awful. Seeing her friend now safe and sound, all the adrenaline left Yoohyeon’s body as her shoulders sagged. But that meant she felt all the pain that was currently shooting up her right hand. 

“How do you do this all the time?! This hurts like hell!” Yoohyeon exclaimed as she pitifully cradled her arm. Bora doubled over once more, but this time in laughter. 

“Come on, let’s get my hero to the nurses office” Bora said, moving to lead Yoohyeon down the hall. They didn’t get very far as Yoohyeon threw herself at the elders arms in desperate need of a hug. 

“Later” Yoohyeon said, muffled by Bora’s shoulder, “For now just hold me.”

Who was Bora to deny a request like that.


End file.
